Joyeux anniversaire Ronald Weasley
by chaton weasley
Summary: Alors que Ron attends Hermione pour passer la soirée avec Hermione, le jeune se fait aborder.


**Réponse au Défi Anniversaire de RouxAttittude, j'ai choisi le 25e anniversaire**

* * *

**_Joyeux anniversaire Ronald Weasley_**

Ron venait d'entrer au Chaudron Baveur. Là-bas l'attendait Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient tous les deux prévus de sortir ce soir car c'était l'anniversaire de Ron. Harry, son deuxième meilleur ami, était absent car il était en mission, il était auror. Ron, quant à lui, était gardien remplaçant dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, un rêve qui avait pu devenir réalité grâce aux encouragements de ses meilleurs amis. Et Hermione ? Hermione était étudiante en médicomagie, et pour financer ses études, elle travaillait tous les week end au Chaudron Baveur.

Mais aujourd'hui, Hermione avait demandé sa soirée pour le fêter l'anniversaire de Ron. Ron s'approcha du bar et vit Hermione toujours en train de travailler.

-Tu n'as pas fini ? demanda Ron.

-Non, Tom avait besoin d'aide. Samantha n'arrive quand dans une demi-heure. Ca ne te dérange pas d'attendre.

-Non mais tu m'offres un verre.

-Même deux, si tu es encore sage, dit Hermione avec un tendre sourire.

Ron était un amour, il passait toujours son bonheur avant celui des autres. Il avait même passé la journée avec sa famille pour qu'ils puissent passer la soirée avec Hermione bien que Molly voulait le garder toute la journée.

Ron alla s'installer sur une banquette dans un coin reclus du bar. Au bout de cinq minutes, une jolie jeune femme vint l'aborder.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

-Vous êtes tout seul ?

-Pour l'instant oui, répondit Ron sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la jupe de la jeune femme.

Jupe était un bien grand mot, elle ressemblait plus à une ceinture selon Hermione qui voyait d'un mauvais œil son ami se faire ouvertement draguer.

-Je m'appelle Emma, et toi ?

-Ronald, dit Ron assez gêné de se faire draguer ouverture.

-Alors Ron, que fais tu là tout seul ?

-J'attends une amie, elle est serveuse ici et on doit passer la soirée ensemble.

-Une amie ?

Les joues de Ron s'empourprèrent, avant que le visage jeune homme ne s'assombrisse.

-C'est ma meilleure amie, c'est tout.

-C'est tout. Et bien moi, si j'avais un meilleur ami comme toi, je ne penserais pas qu'à une simple amitié.

Ron se mit à rire, ce qui insupporta Hermione au plus au point ; mais sa colère atteint son paroxysme, quand elle vit la jeune femme faire du pied à Ron tout en lui caressant la main, le jeune se mit d'ailleurs à étouffer. Afin d'échapper à l'envie de lui sauter dessus, Ron héla Hermione. La jeune femme, déjà à bout de nerf de voir le petit jeu de la jeune femme, le rejoint.

-Hermione, je te présente Emma ; Emma, je te présente Hermione.

-Enchantée, répondit la jeune femme.

-Moi de même, répondit Hermine qui ne le pensait pas du tout.

-Tu peux m'apporter un autre Whisky pur feu.

-ENCORE ?

-Tu m'as promis deux boissons, répondit il malicieusement.

-Oui, dit Hermione déçu que son ami boive de peur que le jeune homme ne soit plus en état de sortir ou qu'il ait une nouvelle partenaire qui lui fasse changer ses plans de la soirée.

-Et toi, Emma que veux-tu ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Sirop de cerise soda, répondit-elle.

Hermione s'éloigna en faisant des mimiques de la jeune femme : Un sirop de cerise soda.

Quand Hermione apporta les boissons, elle fit, malencontreusement, tomber le sirop de cerise soda sur Emma.

-Oh, excuse moi, je suis navrée, dit elle ironiquement.

-Je n'en doute pas, dit elle en essuyant ses jambes.

-Hermione, tu aurais pu faire attention, s'emporta Ron.

-C'est bon, ça arrive à tout le monde ! dit elle.

Emma se releva.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je vais aller nettoyer ça vite fait, en adressant un doux regard au rouquin.

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner (il matait surtout ses jambes)

-Ca va, je ne te dérange pas ? l'interrompit Hermione.

-Quoi ? Ca va, je m'occupe comme je peux, et c'est mon anniversaire.

-Oh oui ! Quel dure torture, au fait ça fait 3 gallions pour le _Sirop de cerise soda_, n'oublie pas le pourboire ! dit elle en s'éloignant.

La jeune femme retourna derrière le bar, puis, se dirigea vers les toilettes où elle trouva Emma en train de se repoudrer le nez.

-Ca va, je te dérange pas ? dit Hermione en s'accoudant sur l'évier.

-Hermione, que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis juste venu de donner un conseil, ne t'attache pas à Ron ; au pire, il te gardera trois nuits, si tu es un bon coup bien sur, dit elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-C'est si dur à avouer que tu es amoureuse de Ron et que tu ne veux pas que je l'approche, la héla-t-elle.

Hermione vint se placer devant elle.

-Si tu as compris le message… c'est l'essentiel, dit elle en retournant travailler mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à l'ouvrage.

Elle s'excusa auprès de Tom, qui ne lui en tient pas rigueur, Samantha arrivait dans quelques minutes et prit ses affaires. Avant de partir, elle alla rejoindre Ron.

-Bon, tu fais quoi toi ? demanda t'elle sèchement.

- ????

-Tu restes ici avec elle ?

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse du jeune homme et quitta le bar. A ce même moment, Emma revenait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici toi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre ?

-Ron, si Hermione est en train de te faire une crise de jalousie…. C'est pas seulement parce que tu es son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme la regarda étonné.

-Tu penses que…

-Si tu ne la rattrapes pas tout de suite, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue.

-Merci.

Ron se précipita vers la sortie quand elle le héla.

-Ron… Joyeux anniversaire.

Le jeune homme lui envoya un baiser et quitta le bar. Sur le chemin de traverse, il aperçut Hermione au loin.

-HERMIONE !!!!

La jeune femme feint de ne pas l'entendre et continua son chemin mais elle fut rapidement rattrapée par Ron.

-Hermione, tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

-J'ai pas envie de parler, je suis fatiguées, bonne soirée Ron.

La jeune femme continua sa route quand Ron la héla.

-JE CROIS QUE JE T'AIME.

Hermione se retourna et laissa Ron la rattraper.

-Depuis que j'ai quinze ans je suis fou de toi, c'est difficile à avouer car je sais que je risque notre amitié mais…. Mais je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge, si tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est pas grave, je ferais avec, j'ai bien vécu dix ans en me disant que tu n'éprouvais rien pour moi, je peux encore vivre cinquante ans comme ca, mais je me dis que _Si toi aussi tu m'aimes_ (Ron eu du mal à dire cette phrase), je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir, je sais que l'année prochaine, tu vas être nommé dans un hôpital et … je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes, je ne survivrais pas. Voilà.

Ron vit des larmes couler le long du visage d'Hermione.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer, bonne soirée Hermione.

Ron commençait à partir à l'opposé d'Hermione quand celle-ci le héla. Le jeune homme se retourna, penaud. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE RONALD WEASLEY ! dit elle avant de reprendre des lèvres du jeune homme qui était déjà accro à celle de la jeune femme.


End file.
